FIG. 5 is a diagram illustrating a configuration of a dynamometer system 100. The dynamometer system 100 includes: an engine E that serves as a test piece; a dynamometer D that serves as a power absorber; a connecting shaft S that connects the engine E and the dynamometer D; an engine control device 120 that controls the engine E through a throttle actuator 110; a dynamometer control device 140 that controls the dynamometer D through an inverter 130; an encoder 150 that detects rotation speed of an output shaft of the dynamometer D; and a shaft torque sensor 160 that detects shaft torque (torsional torque) of a connection portion between the connecting shaft S and the output shaft of the dynamometer D.
The engine control device 120 controls the output of the engine E according to a prescribed pattern for each test item; and the dynamometer control device 140 controls the rotation speed or torque of the dynamometer D, based on an output, etc. of the encoder 150 or the shaft torque sensor 160 (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-149085
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-224722